


Silver Moonlight

by SummerBloom



Series: Zaveid/Eizen One-shots [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Actually only Zaveid's a stripper., Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, I mean look at how much smut I write for them, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Zaveid and Eizen are basically sex addicts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: After eleven years, Eizen and Zaveid meet up in the most unexpected place: A strip club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, the beginning of it all.
> 
> Can't write men stripping/dancing in a strip club that caters to men and women alike. Imagine it.
> 
> The last 1000+ words were written with my friend, Mare, watching.
> 
> Pieces for visualization of where Eizen and Zaveid have sex:
> 
> [Zaveid's bedroom](http://neoskosmos.com/news/sites/default/files/imagecache/news_node_image/2015/April/katsalidis%20penthouse.jpg) and [the front seats of his car (but black with seat covers)](http://autoguide.com.vsassets.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/honda-civic-sedan-interior.jpg)

“Hey, you look great!”

Eizen looked over from the woman he was talking to, seeing familiar amber eyes. The rest wasn't so familiar. Zaveid wasn't wearing a shirt, had pants that rode way too low and-- 

“Did you really get tattoos?” Eizen asked, glancing back up to Zaveid's face. Zaveid laughed, throwing an arm around Eizen's shoulder. He was suspiciously dressed like a majority of the strippers here, less clothes and more skin. Eizen hadn't thought of his friend actually wanting to strip for money. He'd been so... shy back then. When they knew each other. The woman excused herself as her friends were leaving, leaving Eizen and Zaveid alone. Eizen took a long drink of scotch to keep it from getting waterlogged by the ice. 

“Yep. Guessing you've finally come back to town after being gone.... what, ten years?” 

“Eleven.” Eleven years of abstinence, which were hard on Eizen. He'd been in England for eleven years, trying hard to pass his college exams and... Ugh, he really needed to get laid. 

“Damn, wouldn't of guessed. You free? I get off in ten minutes. We could catch up.” 

“Sure. I've got no plans.” He was grateful his dress shirt covered him a few inches past his ass. Seeing Zaveid had made him hard, and his pants were uncomfortably tight thanks to it. Eizen ignored it like he always did, pretending he wasn't turned on already. He'd make a mess of his sheets tonight, but it was a small sacrifice to make for normalicy. 

“Great. Ah, shit, I'm up. Stick around. You'll enjoy it,” Zaveid said with a wink. He walked off, and Eizen ordered another drink. It arrived as Zaveid walked on-stage. 

So he really had become a stripper. The pants were easily torn away, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boots and a jock strap that left nothing to the imagination. Zaveid was an expert at this, entertaining these men and women practically naked. Eizen's imagination went into overdrive, imagining Zaveid moaning and riding his cock eagerly. He downed his drink, putting the glass on the counter. His cock throbbed painfully, trapped in the confines of his pants. 

Watching Zaveid dance was something he hadn't needed. It was hard not to just run out to go find a prostitute to fuck so he could get off without a worry. But he couldn't stop looking. Couldn't stop watching Zaveid. When he walked off-stage, he'd bent over to pick up the tear-away pants and threw them over his shoulder. Sexy. Confident. Things Zaveid had never been, but was now. 

It wasn't long until Zaveid found him, smirking as he walked up. He'd replaced the tear-away pants with another low-riding pair, and there was a noticeable bulge in the crotch area. Eizen swallowed, looking up to Zaveid's face. 

All he could think of was fucking Zaveid until they both were satisfied. 

“Enjoyed that, huh?” Zaveid took his hand, leading him through the crowd. “It's hard not to. I'm damn sexy.” 

“Maybe...” Eizen let himself be lead out of the strip club to a fancy silver car. Zaveid's car. Eizen was thankful he'd taken a taxi here instead of his own car, as he'd be fighting Zaveid tooth and nail to drive himself to wherever they were going. 

Zaveid unlocked the car, opening the door for Eizen and shutting it once he was in. He entered the driver's side after, shutting the door behind him and putting the keys into the ignition before starting the car. A song started playing through the radio, one Eizen remembered having sex to before he'd gone to England. It didn't help matters. 

Zaveid was talking, driving them somewhere, but Eizen wasn't listening. His heart was pounding, and he felt sick for thinking about fucking his best friend. The only thing that brought him back was a hand on his cock, stroking it through his pants. It felt great, and Eizen closed his eyes. They were unbuttoned and unzipped, and the hand slipped in to pull Eizen's hard cock out and stroke it better. A moan slipped past his lips, and he gripped the console between them. 

A pair of lips soon found their way to his, and he felt another pair of legs agaist his own. The seat leaned back, and his pants were slipped down to where they were around his ankles. Eizen unbuttoned his shirt, hips thrusting up into the hand jacking him off. He discarded the shirt with little difficulty, kicking off his shoes and pants, leaving him naked. 

“Still so damn eager to get fucked, Eizen...” Zaveid mumbled against his lips. He turned up the music just a bit, sliding out of his pants and straddling Eizen's hips, his hand still on the man's cock. 

“Zaveid, you're...” Eizen reached up, taking Zaveid's face in his hands. “I want to fuck you.” 

“We had the same thought.” Slowly but surely, Zaveid pressed the tip of Eizen's cock up to his entrance, pushing it in and moaning as he took it in inch-by-inch. Eizen moved his hands to Zaveid's hips, starting to eagerly thrust into him. 

Zaveid moaned, hands on Eizen's chest. He moved his hips in time with each thrust, giving Eizen a reason to moan loudly. It was clear Eizen was experienced, but that might've been because of his insatiable need for sex. But, damn, he sure knew how to fuck a guy. Zaveid reached between them, only to feel a sticky substance on Eizen's stomach. A curious glance told him that, yes, he'd just come without touching himself. And Eizen was still thrusting, still so hard inside him. Zaveid moaned a bit louder, moving in time with each thrust. Eizen pulled Zaveid down, pressing their lips together as they fucked. His tongue slipped into Zaveid's mouth, and he pulled him closer. 

Eizen's thrusts got wilder and uneven until he finally came inside of Zaveid's ass. Zaveid pulled away from the kiss, slowly moving off of Eizen's still-hard cock and sitting back in the driver's seat. He was grateful for his seat covers, as he was certain some of Eizen's cum was leaking out of his ass. Eizen didn't sit up, still catching his breath. Leaning over, Zaveid licked Eizen's cock before taking it into his mouth and lazily sucking him off. 

“Zaveid...” Eizen moaned, threading his fingers through Zaveid's hair. “Mm.. Haven't had my cock sucked like this in years...” 

Zaveid sucked a bit harder as he moved up to the tip, getting a louder moan from Eizen. Letting his cock out of his mouth, Zaveid pressed a kiss to the tip. “Years, huh? Don't worry, Eizen... I'll take care of you.” 

With that, he went back to lazily sucking Eizen off and enjoying the moans coming from him. Pulling off after a bit, he teased the tip of Eizen's cock with a finger. 

“Hey, let's go upstairs. I wanna fuck you, too.” Zaveid said, giving Eizen's cock a kiss. “We can leave our clothes here.” 

“Just fuck me here...” Eizen said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“I'd love to, but I didn't invest in washable floor mats.” 

* * *

The sky was dark, and the lights were off. Only the moonlight gave them enough light to see each other, which gave the room a slight silvery tint. The bed creaked and Eizen moaned, sliding his arms around Zaveid's neck. “Fuck, Zaveid...” 

“Feels good, right?” Zaveid murmured. The bed creaked again, followed by Eizen's moans. “God, you're tight.” 

“Is... Is it all the way in?” Eizen tried to look but couldn't really see. “Zaveid... is it?” 

“Nah. Doubt you can take my entire cock right now. Besides, you feel great.” Zaveid smirked, leaning over to kiss Eizen deeply. Eizen moaned, closing his eyes and kissing back. Fucking Eizen had been a great choice. Sure, it was probably only a fling for tonight but... Damn, the years had been really kind to Eizen. Zaveid admired him in the moonlight after he pulled away from the kiss, and how his body had gone from thin and lanky to muscular and filled out. He'd matured well, it seemed. 

Zaveid started thrusting hard, pulling Eizen's arms away from him and pushing them above his head, holding them by the wrists to pin him there. His hips snapped hard against Eizen's ass as he buried his cock even deeper inside. Eizen was moaning and trying to move his arms, probably to grab his cock and masturbate until he came. He couldn't, though, which made him cease his struggling after a moment. 

Zaveid kissed Eizen's forehead, cheek and lips, resting his head on Eizen's shoulder. His ass was so tight, and he knew he was about to come. Just from this, from merely a couple hours fucking Eizen. But he held it back. Eizen, on the other hand, came not a few seconds after Zaveid had stopped his own release. Thinking them done for the night, Zaveid went to pull out when Eizen tightened his grip around Zaveid's waist with his legs, keeping him from doing so. 

“I'm not done. Keep fucking me.” Eizen looked out of breath and done with sex, but there was a look in his eyes that said he was far from being done. Zaveid laughed, thrusting in hard and forcefully kissing Eizen on the lips. Their tongues entwined, and Zaveid groaned into the kiss. His thrusts got harder as he found himself fucking Eizen into the bed, the blond-haired man moaning so loud that it was amazing no one was yelling from the streets below for them to shut up. Zaveid pulled away from the kiss, watching Eizen's facial expression. There was a bit of drool on his chin, and his face was flushed red. 

“Harder, Zaveid!” Eizen cried out. Zaveid sighed, smirking. So Eizen was wild, huh? That made fucking him a lot less complicated. Without waiting for him to say it again, Zaveid started thrusting as hard as he could. Eizen was moaning uncontrollably and cussing every other minute. Eleven years, and his first time having sex after so long is with his best friend. Not that Eizen cared. 

He found himself on his knees, facing the headboard and holding onto it as Zaveid fucked him. Every time his ass met Zaveid's hips, it made a sound much like being slapped. But that was the least of his worries. All he cared about was getting fucked and having Zaveid's cock in him. Zaveid's hands gripped his hips hard, almost bruising them, and gave him a bit of power over how Eizen moved. Eizen's eyes were shut tight, mouth open as an endless moan left him. It did feel endless, as he hadn't stopped moaning since Zaveid had started fucking him like this. 

A thought made its way into his sex-hazed mind. Of being tied up and fucked so roughly he could barely think, let alone beg for more. Eizen came at the thought, wanting it so badly. Zaveid almost stopped fucking him at that, but Eizen shook his head. No, he didn't want this to end. He wanted to keep fucking. It felt so good to come, felt good to have Zaveid's cock in his ass. Eizen could care less about how he'd feel come morning, only wanting something he'd denied himself for years. 

Zaveid was ruthless, pounding him and moaning loudly as he lost himself in the pleasure of fucking. Sure, he could go a bit softer and make this last, but Eizen was wild. Maybe he hadn't had sex in a while, which could explain why he hadn't punched Zaveid for starting to masturbate him in the car... and it _did_ explain why Eizen wanted it hard. Zaveid came, gasping as he did so and thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Tiredly, he reached down and started stroking Eizen's cock hard and fast, causing him to come as well. Eizen collapsed onto the bed, as he could barely support his own weight any more. Zaveid sat down beside him, running his fingers through Eizen's hair. 

“That was... wow.” Eizen said after a while. “I haven't had sex like that for a while.” 

“Luckily I found you first, huh?” Zaveid asked with a grin, still stroking Eizen's head. Eizen let out a tired laugh. 

“I was actually looking to fuck that woman when you came up,” Eizen pointed out. “Then you took advantage of my need for sex.” 

“Well, your cock looked like it wanted out. I was only helpin'.” Zaveid smirked. “Felt good to come though, right?” 

“Yeah... Hey, let's be fuck buddies.” Eizen suggested. Zaveid laughed and Eizen slowly sat up onto his knees. “What's so funny?” 

“Nah. Got a better idea. Let's date. And maybe, if you're asleep when I wake up, I'll suck your cock until you wake up or come in my mouth.” Zaveid grinned, leaning in and kissing Eizen. “Now go to sleep. I'll fuck you again tomorrow morning. Sound good?” 

“God, yes. Fuck me as much as you want.” 

Zaveid let his smirk fade into a smile as he pulled Eizen into a hug, laying down with Eizen's head resting on his chest. Covering them both with the blankets, Zaveid shut his eyes. 

Morning sex sounded great.

**Author's Note:**

> *tosses phone onto bed and faceplants*
> 
> I wrote this without stopping for a break and now my finger hurts. But I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'll be spacing these out with a fic without smut and maybe a couple smutfics of Zaveid with a lovely lady. I know, I'm a dirty hetero. Don't hit me o ao I'll write more smut of these two soon so... yeah.


End file.
